


A Reason For Concern

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Eerie, Lau - Freeform, M/M, Undertaker, ciel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Lau wasn't quite right, that Undertaker knew.





	A Reason For Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnyisanactualrayofsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Finnyisanactualrayofsunshine).



Undertaker knew Lau was a very strange, very morally skewed man, but even he would draw the line at how obsessed he was with Ciel Phantomhive.  
The way he's heard the drug dealer speak about the blue-haired boy, it seemed to be just more than mere fascination; it was more reminisce of unrequited love, and the thought of Lau attempting to seduce Ciel in any way made the mortician's stomach churn. He could see now that Lau didn't want the doll just for company, but it was too late for him to take it back. 

 

"Stop trying to smooth-talk that doll; you're creeping me out." Undertaker had recalled having said to him earlier. "When you asked to have a custom porcelain doll of Ciel, I thought it was to have someone to keep you company when he leaves you alone."

"Technically, he does keep me company." Lau had smiled as he stroked the doll's hair, head lolled to the side. "And it's a chance for me to practice, isn't it?" That was when his smile turned into more of a smirk, no doubt he was thinking of what 'practice' would be. 

 

Would Lau try and do something to him? Would he really go that far? As far as Undertaker could tell, the man was more preoccupied with thinking of ways to impress the earl, but there was always the chance he would try something a little age-inappropriate. 

He would have to keep a careful eye on Lau, that he knew for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to So Close!


End file.
